plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eureka
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |class2 = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Science Superpower Trick |ability = Conjure any three cards. |flavor text = Professor Brainstorm's ideas are brilliant... totally random, but brilliant.}} Eureka is Professor Brainstorm's premium legendary zombie signature superpower trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability Conjures 3 random non-superpower zombie cards including token and event cards. In the boss battle of the missions A Schooling at Zombie U and A Fun-Dead Education, all of Professor Brainstorm's superpowers are replaced with Eureka. In the mini-boss battle and boss battle of the mission Brains in Danger!, all of Professor Brainstorm's cards are replaced with Eureka. Origins Its name is based on "eureka", the word that was from the Ancient Greek word εὕρηκα heúrēka, meaning "I have found (it)". Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Crazy *'Tribes:' Mustache Science Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Conjure any three cards. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Professor Brainstorm's ideas are brilliant... totally random, but brilliant. Strategies With This trick is extremely useful at the beginning of the game, due to its low cost and the ability to get any card, even those that are not in the Brainy or Crazy classes. Playing this trick in the early-game may give you powerful cards from the start of the game, including legendary cards. If this is the first superpower trick that comes to your hand, it is strongly recommended to play it immediately on the trick phase, unless there is a plant that needs to be countered quickly. However, be aware that the fact that you can also receive weaker and generally undesirable zombies, or zombies that do not help with their tribe like Zookeeper, so this card is generally luck-based. Professor Brainstorm can also get zombies that allow him to perform combos that are not normally accessible, such as and The Chickening, or Zombot 1000 and Teleport. Against There isn't really a counter to Eureka, except to expect the unexpected. Since Eureka can draw any zombie card from the entire game, be prepared to counter any card in the game, especially legendary cards that might come out. Gallery EurekaStatNew.jpg|Eureka's statistics EurekaH.png|Eureka's HD card Professor Brainstorm ability.jpg|Professor Brainstorm using Eureka EurekaNew.PNG|Eureka being played EurekaCardImage.png|Eureka's card image 20170611_214101.png|Eureka costing 7 brains due to Dark Matter Dragonfruit's ability Old Eureka statistics.png|Eureka's statistics before update 1.16.10 Eureka.png|Eureka's statistics Newcards.png|Eureka's card with the brain cost icon before update 1.12.6 Professor Brainstorm ability aftermath.jpg|Eureka being played Freeze-storm.png| using Eureka due to a bug Trivia *When played, the player can see Saturn and the sun. *It is the only card that is in 3 tribes. *It and Pot of Gold are the only cards in the game that give three cards. **It is also the only superpower that gives 3 cards. **Coincidentally, they are both in the Brainy class. Category:Tricks Category:Zombies Category:Science cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Premium zombies